Jalousie du passé
by Pandi74
Summary: Jack est jaloux du passé de Ianto. POV de Jack. Écrit avec Mirabelle B.


Fic écrite en collaboration avec Mirabelle B. Deuxième 1 d'une série de 5 avec différents couples. WAT,NCIS, Numbers, CSI NY.

_Nous ne faisons pas d'argent avec ces fanfics et les personnages restent la propriété de leurs créateurs._

_Pairing Jack / Ianto Torchwood_

_Rating: Tout en douceur, allusion au slash_

_Résumé: La jalousie peut prendre différentes formes_

**Jalousie du passé**

_**POV Jack**_

Malgré les nombreux siècles que j'ai traversés, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi passionné que Ianto. L'éclat qui brille dans ses yeux lorsqu'il se remémore un souvenir partagé avec sa Lisa, cette petite étincelle de joie, le tremblement de ses lèvres, parfois un sourire et parfois une larme. Il peut revivre toute la gamme des émotions et moi je les devine sur son visage. Il habite son jardin secret, sans même ouvrir la porte. Il s'y cache, s'y terre, se barricade du présent et s'isole de l'avenir.

Peu importe les gestes que je pose, je n'ai jamais réussi à atteindre son cœur. Il demeure si inaccessible, si distant et si silencieux. Il ne demande rien, se contentant de ce que je lui donne, ne voulant jamais plus. Ni plus de temps, ni plus d'amour. Rien. Il est muet, ne quémandant aucune parole, aucun geste. Se sacrifiant à ce passé et à cette illusion qui hante ses nuits et ses pensées.

J'ai cru bien des fois tomber amoureux et j'ai aussi vécu un nombre incalculable d'aventures, mais rien qui semble se rapprocher des sentiments de Ianto envers Lisa. Cette attirance mutuelle, ce besoin de plaire et de séduire, cette envie constante d'être auprès de l'autre. Cette quête continuelle de bonheur et cette passion charnelle qui va bien au-delà des mots. Je ne sais même plus comment d'écrire un sentiment si fort.

Avec le recul, je réalise un peu plus chaque jour que c'est ce que j'éprouve envers Ianto. Au début, j'ai cru à une bonne entente entre collègues, se changeant avec le temps en amitié. La franche camaraderie est devenue plus physique. Lorsque la soif de l'autre devient une raison de vivre, l'engagement n'est plus le même. Je passe mes nuits, éveillé, à penser à lui, mes journées filent comme le vent, à rêvasser sans cesse. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

D'un autre côté, une peur irrationnelle s'empare souvent de moi. Je m'inquiète pour Ianto lorsqu'il n'est pas sous mes yeux. Je me demande sans cesse s'il fréquente d'autres femmes en mon absence…ou d'autres hommes. D'autres qui sauraient sûrement mieux prendre soin de lui, que moi. Je doute, de lui, de moi, de nous. J'aimerais lui vouer une confiance aveugle, mais mon attirance pour lui ne doit pas être unique. Combien sommes-nous à aspirer obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un sourire de lui?

Je ne sais pas ce qui le rend si à part des autres personnes. J'aimerais pouvoir le cerner, savoir ce qu'il pense réellement de moi. Pour la première fois de ma très longue vie, je suis amoureux. Je pense avoir finalement mis un nom sur ce sentiment étrange qui fait battre mon cœur si rapidement. Un nom sur le responsable de ma respiration difficile et saccadée. Je suis amoureux de Ianto Jones, mais je dois vivre dans l'ombre du fantôme de sa défunte petite amie. La mort les a séparés, mais ils s'appartiennent encore l'un à l'autre. Je ne sais pas si un jour elle le laissera partir, si un jour il regagnera sa liberté, si un jour il oubliera à quel point il l'a aimée.

Je lève les yeux du dossier que je consulte aveuglément depuis de nombreuses minutes. Ianto est là, devant moi, qui me dévisage. J'ignore depuis quand il est là. J'étais si absorbé par mes pensées, et indirectement par lui, que j'ai perdu toute notion du temps. Il incarne ce que je n'aurai jamais, le côté impossible de la vie et de l'amour inatteignable. Le rêve inachevé d'un tragique destin.

— Tout va bien, Monsieur?

— Oui Ianto. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des messieurs?

— Désolé, mons… Jack. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je peux faire avant de quitter?

— Non, tu peux partir.

— Merci. Bonsoir.

— Minute, Ianto. Tu vas bien? Tu me sembles un peu pâle. Tu n'es pas malade au moins?

— Non, je…

— Tu trembles. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

— Aujourd'hui, c'est la date de notre anniversaire, à Lisa et moi.

— Je suis désolé, Ianto. J'aurais tellement voulu t'éviter toutes ces souffrances.

Ianto fit demi-tour pour quitter la pièce, un triste sourire aux lèvres. Son habituel sourire depuis quelques semaines. La main sur la poignée, il se retourne pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Je n'aurais pas voulu.

— Pas voulu, quoi?

— Éviter ces souffrances. Je suis heureux d'avoir le privilège de partager ta vie. Je ne changerais rien au passé, même si c'est pour moins souffrir. Je n'ai aucun regret, j'ai vécu chaque minute comme si c'était la dernière. Et… rien n'est encore joué.

Je le regarde, surpris. Ianto s'ouvre enfin à moi. Ces paroles résonnent comme la plus douce des mélodies à mes oreilles. Ianto quitte la pièce en rougissant, gêné par son aveu, sa timidité reprenant le dessus. Mais dans mon regard, tout a changé et il me reste maintenant l'espoir. Cette chose rare et insaisissable qui donne un tout nouveau sens au mot amour. Ianto me donne une nouvelle raison d'espérer, il me redonne confiance.

_**Un mois plus tard**_

Pendant des mois, j'en ai secrètement voulu à Lisa. J'éprouvais une telle jalousie face à elle. Je me sens d'attaque pour rivaliser avec une grande blonde ou avec un beau ténébreux, mais comment lutter contre des souvenirs, contre une morte, contre un amour aussi pur que les sentiments de Ianto, de sa fidélité et sûrement aussi de ses remords?

Tout a changé. Depuis quelques semaines, Ianto n'est plus le même. Il passe de plus en plus de nuit au Hub, avec moi et affiche un sourire ravageur, lui donnant un air si jeune, si innocent. Pourtant, innocence n'est pas vraiment le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit lorsque je pense à lui. Nos actions n'ont rien d'innocent. Au-delà de notre relation charnelle, nous formons maintenant un véritable couple.

Ianto a de moins en moins ce regard perdu et de nouveaux souvenirs remplacent les anciens. Il n'oubliera jamais totalement Lisa mais maintenant, il est à nouveau prêt à s'ouvrir à l'amour. Il m'offre son amour et sa confiance et pour une fois, nous sommes à égalité. Au fil du temps et des siècles traversés, j'ai finalement pu mettre un nom sur le bonheur, il se nomme Ianto Jones et je devrai m'en montrer digne.

Fin


End file.
